Drunken and tearful
by blubachat2
Summary: This would give away the tension.


titel: Drunken and tearful  
author: Yvonne  
contact: blubachat2@aol.com  
disclaimer: the belong to DPB, PARAMOUNT and CBS. "drunken and tearful" is a song title which belongs to alisha's attic.  
summary: this would give away the tension.  
spolier: none  
pairing: Harm/Mac  
rating: G, h/c, Angst, PG  
thanks: Thanks to CAL for the titel, the idea and betareading.  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DRUNKEN AND TEARFUL  
  
Mac Apartment  
Georgetown  
0300 ZULU  
  
This was one of this days when Sarah Mackenzie or Mac for her friends hated the whole world, especially one person.  
  
She sat on her couch, tears streaming down her cheeks, a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand, a box of cleenex next to her.  
  
Today she had seen Harm kissing another woman. It was a good-looking woman with blond hair, nothing compared to her, and the kiss was more then a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss two people could share. She was sure about the fact that she had seen nothing like this before.  
  
Now she was sitting on her couch, full of self-pity, drunken and tearful, she wished she had been the woman who Harm was kissing today.   
  
Someone knocked at her door.  
  
"Go away" she said, she knew who it was.  
"Mac. . . Sarah it's me. Please open the door" Harm begged.  
"No, the door is closed, forever."  
"That's not true. Sarah please, we have to talk. But not through a door."  
"Go away."  
"NO."  
  
Mac sighed and walked to the door. She opened it and let Harm inside.  
  
"What are you doing to yourself? Mac you are drunk" he said when he realized what she had done.  
"Who cares?"  
"I care a lot about you."  
"Liar" she hissed.  
"No, Believe me Sarah. You are my best friend."  
"That's your second lie" Mac said and wanted to take another sip of vodka.  
"Don't do that to you, me, us" he said and grabbed the bottle before she could take a sip.  
  
Harm walked to the sink and poured the content of the bottle into the sink.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"The right thing" Harm answered and started to make coffee.  
"Go Harm."  
"Sarah, what's wrong? You are crying."  
"Please, leave me alone" she begged.  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care for you, because you are my best friend, you are my partner and. . . That's all you are for me" Harm said.  
  
Mac sighed and walked back to the couch. She sat down and looked at him.  
  
"Harm, who was the woman?"  
"Which woman?!"  
"The woman you have kissed today" Mac said.  
"An old friend."  
"She is more then an old friend because you have kissed her very passionately" Mac said and looked down at her trembling hands.  
"You have seen us?" Harm was shocked.  
"Yes, I have seen you kissing another woman. Since this moment all my hopes are gone. I have always hoped that I would be the woman you would kiss this way! But I am wrong. You have no feelings for me! I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you for giving me hope in the past that maybe you love me. I hate you!"  
"Mac."  
  
Harm walked over to her.   
  
"Please calm down."  
"Never" she said and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
"What was that for?"  
"You are the reason I got drunk today because I love you!"  
  
Mac left him standing in the middle of her living room.  
Harm stared after Mac.  
  
"Rabb, you are an idiot" he said out loud and slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
Mac was in her bedroom, she laid on her stomach, on her bed, and cried again.  
She didn't hear Harm walking inside her bedroom. She didn't feel the movement of the bed when he sat down.  
Mac jerked away when he put his hand on her back.  
  
"Sarah I am sorry."  
"It's too late" she murmured.  
"It's never too late. Not for us. I am sorry that I hurt you. Sarah, you are my everything, my whole world, my best friend, my partner at work and I have always hoped to have you as my partner in life. But I thought that you haven't any feelings for me."  
  
Mac rolled on her back and faced Harm.  
  
"You hurt me when you kissed this woman" she said.  
"I am sorry" he apologized.  
"I am confused. I hate you for doing this to me and I love you. I can't stop loving you, never" she admitted.  
"I can't either. Sarah Mackenzie, I love you with my heart and soul, since the day in the Rose Garden."  
"I love you too" Mac said, tears shining in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, baby" Harm said and gently, with his fingertips, he started to wipe away some tears.  
"Kiss me, sailor" she said.  
"Your wish is my command, ninja-girl."  
  
Harm leaned down and kissed her passionately.   
As they parted in need for air, Mac looked at Harm. She sighed and then, before Harm had time to realize, it was happening again.  
Their lips met again in a kiss, more passionate than the other kiss.   
  
"I love you, I always will" Harm whispered after they had parted, again in need to breathe.  
"I love you always and forever" Mac said and pulled him down to the bed.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
